


Привет из прошлого

by Izzy_Grinch



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Ezio I-don't-get-it Auditore, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Броня Альтаира оживает и превращается непосредственно в самого Альтаира. Посреди Венеции. Кажется, учиться плавать все же придется...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Привет из прошлого

О дивный миг! Последняя печать ассасина беспрепятственно встала на свое законное место. Эцио отпрыгнул назад и зажмурился на мгновение, почти готовый к низвержению лавы с небес, землетрясению, которое расколет мир пополам, и прочим ужасам, сопутствующим апокалипсису.

Но ничего не произошло. То есть − вообще ничего. Засов не сдвинулся, решетка не опустилась, желанные доспехи не воспарили в божественном сиянии.

Эцио выругался и поковырял ногтем своенравную печать. Он чуть не свернул себе шею, едва не вывихнул лодыжку, скача, как полоумный, по балкам затопленной гробницы, а она, неблагодарная, упрямится! Эцио подошел к решетке и после непродолжительных раздумий со всей силы пнул ее.

− Чтоб тебя!

Раздался скрежет. Где-то внутри заворочались древние механизмы, и тайник начал медленно открываться.

− То-то же!

Решетка замерла. Эцио забеспокоился:

− Так, так, ладно, я же в шутку!

Еще медленнее, еще невыносимее скрипя, она поползла вниз и, наконец, полностью скрылась в полу.

Эцио покачался с носков на пятки, смакуя торжественный момент. Доспехи Альтаира смиренно ждали, когда их очистят от многовековой пыли и отправят в бой, первый для них в этой эпохе. Воровато оглядевшись, Эцио с подозрением изучил пьедестал на предмет скрытых ловушек, а затем − почти легендарный почти артефакт.

− Ну, вот мы и встретились, дедуля.

Втайне Аудиторе страстно мечтал о таком дедушке, но только в строжайшей, в самой таинственной тайне, исключительно наедине.

Он благоговейно взял в руки легкие наручи и, поддавшись порыву, зачем-то понюхал. Потом, выбив капюшон, до слез расчихался от пыли. Затем настала очередь сапог. Сапоги оказались до обидного малы. Доспехи жали в груди. Капюшон шел впритык, головой не покрутишь. Похоже, дедуля был тем еще недомерком, хотя, глядя на эту здоровенную статуевину, и не скажешь.

Эцио печально доковылял в новом обмундировании до кабинета, разделся и упрятал доспехи в мешок: завтра ему предстоит возвращение в Венецию, а там Леонардо, быть может, смилостивится и придумает что-нибудь...

 

***

 

Уже в сумерках Эцио камнем сиганул с корабля под негодующие вопли местной стражи, разыскавшей на борту зайца слишком поздно, чтобы можно было упечь его в сырую темницу. И кто говорил, что в Венецию без пропуска никак? «Слабаки!» − думал Эцио, сосредоточенно гребя к берегу и стараясь не наглотаться воды.

Леонардо высунулся из-за груды книг, внушавшей уважение, когда входная дверь отворилась и тихо захлопнулась.

− О, Эцио! С чем пожаловал?

− Спать! − отозвался грязный, мокрый Аудиторе и, раздеваясь на ходу, удалился вверх по лестнице с целью в следующие много часов не подниматься с постели.

 

***

 

В утренней мастерской было тихо. Солнце давно встало, а Эцио продолжал валяться то на одном боку, то на другом. Ровно до тех пор, пока внизу не раздался жуткий грохот. Это время аккуратный, не позволявший себе ронять ценные предметы художник никогда не проводил дома, поэтому без лишнего шума Эцио вооружился и в одних штанах осторожно спустился на первый этаж.

Безумец, напяливший его, Эцио, пóтом и кровью добытые доспехи, судорожно собирал по полу книги и закидывал обратно на стол. Шаги вспугнули его, и он замер на месте.

− А ну... − Эцио махнул мечом. − Встань и покажи руки.

Мерзавец не шелохнулся. Эцио играючи перехватил рукоятку поудобнее и двинулся на врага. В том, что это именно он, сомневаться не приходилось.

И вдруг − Эцио едва успел отшатнуться − чужак, развернувшись в прыжке, замахнулся скрытым лезвием!

− Ну ты у меня сейчас огребешь! − разъяренно заорал Аудиторе, и они уже почти было сцепились не на жизнь, а на смерть, когда Эцио догадался заглянуть под черный капюшон.

 

***

 

Леонардо возвратился с сумкой, полной свежих фруктов, и, искоса взглянув на беспорядок в студии, проговорил:

− Уходя, я оставил здесь одного ассасина. Поэтому с удовольствием послушаю историю о чудесном раздвоении.

Эцио, все еще с недоверием относясь к произошедшему, указал на незнакомца.

− Это Альтаир. То есть он так говорит. То есть я уверен, что это он. Но... это ведь невозможно, правда?

Леонардо лишь повел бровью. Он давно перестал удивляться чему бы то ни было, происходившему вокруг него и Аудиторе.

− Летать тоже невозможно, однако я на прямом пути к разрешению этой проблемы. Очень приятно, Альтаир, наслышан о ваших подвигах и весьма заинтересован в ваших исследованиях. Мое имя Леонардо ди сер Пьеро.

Сидевший Альтаир поднялся и пожал протянутую руку с легким удивлением. Эцио пробурчал что-то невнятное, кажется, передразнивая любезность художника.

− Альтаир ибн Ла-Ахад. Вы тоже ассасин?

Он говорил по-итальянски с сильным искажением звуков на арабский манер, но все же это был настоящий итальянский, которого, как следует из найденных и расшифрованных страниц Кодекса, дедуля никогда не учил. Впрочем, от известной ему латыни тосканский диалект отошел не так уж далеко... И все же!

− Я бедный художник, который растрачивает свое время и талант на изобретение различных безделушек, которые он, − Эцио гневно вскочил, − _ассасин_ , ежеминутно ломает и приходит ко мне за новыми. Меня всегда волновал вопрос... Это Яблоко...

Бедный художник и ошалевший Альтаир отошли в сторонку, ведя непринужденную беседу о тамплиерах, заговорах и обо всем том, чем Эцио, теперь брошенный в одиночестве, не покладая рук занимался. Это просто возмутительно!

За обедом, правда, Аудиторе, полдня ходивший мрачнее тучи, все же вернул внимание своего почившего и неожиданно воскресшего родственничка.

− Так это твой дом? − поинтересовался тот таким тоном, словно считал прямым долгом каждого уважающего себя ассасина жить в бочке на улице.

В разговор вклинился Леонардо:

− Фактически дом мой, и я не понимаю, почему кое-кто решил, что здесь его обязаны кормить, поить и укладывать спать.

Альтаир пожевал губами и уточнил:

− То есть вы...

Эцио моргнул в замешательстве, но окончания фразы так и не последовало.

− Что «мы»?

Леонардо с непринужденной улыбкой взял на себя труд ответить за него:

− Если не вдаваться в подробности и рассуждения, то больше «да», чем «нет».

Моложавый дедуля крякнул, одновременно раздосадованный тем фактом, что даже спустя три столетия потомок повторяет его собственные ошибки, и удовлетворенный этой схожестью.

Эцио обиделся.

− Я не понимаю...

Ожившие доспехи и да Винчи не только побратались, но стали общаться загадками. Что может быть хуже?

После недолгой паузы Аудиторе не выдержал:

− Ну так и чем ты намерен заняться? Передать мне свои знания? Умения? Есть что-то, не вошедшее в Кодекс?

Ассасин, все еще не притронувшийся к пище, наблюдал, как ловко Леонардо накручивает пасту на вилку. Наконец, он повторил движение и осторожно попробовал блюдо. Спагетти казались ему до смешного нелепыми и какими-то непрактичными.

− В смысле, если ты на самом деле тот, за кого себя выдаешь.

− Альтаир умер от старости. А я, скорее, его дух.

Эцио оживился:

− А, привидение, sì? − в этом он разбирался: призраки убитых порой захаживали в его сновидения.

Он схватил нож и рукояткой потыкал араба в бок, дабы еще раз убедиться в отсутствии у того бесплотности. Альтаир зашипел − дурная привычка, невольно перенятая им от Малика, − вертлявые спагетти соскользнули обратно в тарелку.

− Эй, поосторожнее! − ему вдруг до зуда в языке захотелось уподобиться Аль-Саифу еще кое в чем, и он добавил пренебрежительно: − _Novice_.

Эцио уточнил:

− Novice?

− Именно, − Альтаир и вида не подал, что разочарован скудной реакцией. Он в свое время на стену лез, едва заслышав обидное прозвище.

− Звучит логично, учитывая обстоятельства. Но так подумать... я как будто все умею.

Леонардо обрадовался возможности вставить свои пять флоринов:

− Да, звонящий во все колокола город и твое лицо на каждом углу − явный признак твоих необычайных умений _скрытно_ вести дела.

− Леонардо!

− Тридцать лет уже «Леонардо»! Это ведь не меня что ни день разыскивает стража.

Альтаир следил за перепалкой с некоторой завистью, потому что видел, − странный художник дразнился добродушно, в его словах не было ни доли той черной язвительности, которая хлестала из всех щелей иерусалимского бюро.

− Зато с плывущей гондолы я могу перемахнуть на другую и так пересечь весь канал. В длину...

Конец фразы потонул в бокале с разбавленным вином, но Альтаира уже прошиб холодный пот. Он осторожно уточнил:

− Гондолы? − слова «плывущий» и «канал», впрочем, уже не предвещали ничего хорошего.

− О, они для передвижения по воде! Это лодки.

_Вода._

Альтаир мужественно подавил тяжкий вздох.

− Но ведь можно обойти... воду по мосту?

Снова встрял художник:

− Этому − нельзя. Мосты для светских дам, так ты говоришь? Или как-то вроде: «Лео, вся одежда снова рыбой пропахла, сделай что-нибудь»?

Эцио пнул его под столом.

− Предупреждаю тебя...

Леонардо только отмахнулся.

Скорбно помалкивающий Альтаир рыбу на дух не переносил. Ему по вкусу была дичь, которая твердо стоит на земле. Жареный барашек, например.

− И много у вас тут... воды?

Эцио широко улыбнулся:

− Amico, это же bella Венеция!

Повисла неловкая пауза, которая ушла на осознание итальянцами абсолютной неосведомленности гостя о его местоположении. Потом Эцио схватил ассасина за локоть и выволок из-за стола. Альтаир, бледнея, поплелся следом, к двери, а потом, уже откровенно страдая, по переулочкам, чтобы воочию убедиться −

_вода!_

На ступени к ним выбралась здоровенная крыса и, отряхнувшись, вразвалочку направилась мимо. «Даже крысы умеют плавать, Альтаир! Какой позор... − прозвучал в голове обвиняющий голос рафика».

− Почти две сотни каналов, еще столько же мелких, и профессия обязывает меня лично знакомиться с каждым вторым!

Альтаира охватило острое желание найти уголок посуше и чуть-чуть погрустить там. Навзрыд.

− Эй, знакомый плащ... Не ты ли вчера обрывал тут объявления, ragazzo?

Тяжело ступая, гвардейцы приблизились к ассасинам. Альтаир, повинуясь инстинкту, спрятал лицо в тени капюшона и отвернулся. Как нельзя кстати пришлась бы компания мирно прогуливающихся монахов, но город, по всей видимости, кишел только праздными гражданами и торговцами.

− Когда я скажу, беги, − шепнул Эцио и, быстро выхватив что-то из сумки, швырнул в громадных, забранных в железо потенциальных врагов.

Поднялся грязный дым, Эцио, крикнув, с головой ушел под воду как раз в тот момент, когда из окна соседнего дома размашисто выплеснули помои. Альтаир брезгливо поморщился, обошел сцепившихся в клубок дезориентированных стражников и благополучно вернулся к художнику.

 

***

 

Ла-Ахад высунулся из-за груды книг, вызывавшей раздражение, когда входная дверь распахнулась и захлопнулась с такой силой, что вздрогнул дом.

− А, ты вернулся. Чему научил тебя этот день? Невозмутимости, быть может? Трезвости ума?

С другой стороны стопки показался Леонардо. Он критически оглядел грязного, мокрого Аудиторе и хмыкнул:

− Вряд ли.

Не говоря ни слова, озлобленный Эцио, который оплыл Венецию дважды, сцепился с тремя патрулями в каждом районе, извел все метательные ножи и, кажется, повредил крепления ядовитого клинка, поднялся наверх и заперся в комнате с твердым намерением как следует отоспаться, а наутро избавиться от родственничка любым способом.

 

***

 

Эцио подскочил на кровати как ужаленный, и Леонардо, пришедший разбудить его, испуганно отпрянул.

− Где он? − потребовал Аудиторе.

− Доброе утро, Эцио. Доспехи внизу, я подогнал их тебе по размеру, − радостно сообщил художник.

Аудиторе провел рукой по лицу, отгоняя ночные наваждения, и облегченно выдохнул: то был сон и ничего больше.

Полчаса спустя он − а не настырный дедуля − уже красовался в новом облачении. Леонардо оправил его длинный плащ.

− А ты хорош...

Эцио, занятый созерцанием себя в зеркале и оттого еще более невосприимчивый к намекам, переспросил:

− А?

Художник только загадочно улыбнулся и отошел. Ассасин насупился.

− Я не понял... − пробормотал он себе под нос, и отражение совсем по-Альтаировски усмехнулось.


End file.
